Finding Baelfire
by Your Black Veil Bride
Summary: (Takes place after In the Name of The Brother) Emma and Gold are about to depart on a magical journey in search for Baelfire. There will be more than one love interest for Emma (not Mr. Gold don't worry that would be... ew.). Hope you enjoy it!
1. Departure

DISCLAIMER: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me, but I wish it did... BEST SHOW EVER!

* * *

**(A/N: This is going to be my first fanfic ever! It takes place after the episode ****_In The Name Of the Brother_****. I love OUAT so I hope you guys like this. It's in Emma's POV. Chapter 1 kind of sucks, but please continue to read it gets better)**

* * *

I was shocked how he just walked into Mary Margaret's apartment and threatened us like that. But I was also sort of relieved that I could get his favor out of the way and move on with my life. It gets really annoying just waiting for Gold to tell me what he wanted me to do. And even if I wasn't in his debt, I probably would help him in his conquest. I figured Mr. Gold would be a much better person if he has his son in his life right now. According to Henry's book, Gold and Baelfire were close. And with Belle in her current state, I bet he's willing to do anything to take her off his mind.

Mr. Gold had left a couple minutes before the situation sank in. I literally had to get up and leave my new family to go help him look for his. I wanted to take Henry with me and my parents too. It's hard to part with family that you have just gotten to know. On the other hand, it may be harder to part with people you have known for an eternity.

I had a couple hours to get ready. I figured Bae wasn't nearby, so I packed enough clothes to last me two weeks (without washing) plus two formal dresses, though not all of the clothes I packed were mine exactly. But when your mom wears the same clothing sizes as you, you have to take advantage of it.

"Mom, isn't that Mary Margaret's shirt?"

"Uh- no?" I immediately stuffed the shirt into suitcase and zipped it shut.

"We're going to miss you," he said lovingly.

"I'm going to miss you all too," I said ruffling his hair playfully. "But I should be back soon, hopefully."

"I'm counting on that."

"But do me a favor, Henry. Try to find Regina and tell her I'm sorry for me. I feel so terrible that we falsely accused her, and I want to make sure everything is patched up. Plus, I'll bet you'll find her quicker than we would."

"I promise," he said.

"Good."

We walked back to the kitchen where David and Mary Margaret were still debating over which house to buy, which was pointless in my opinion since there are only so many houses in Storybrooke, Maine. Plus, I kind of enjoyed living with my family, it made me feel like I always had one.

It was 11:55 when I had completely finished packing, so it was a couple minutes later when I got the kitchen. It was time to say the dreaded goodbyes. They all hugged me and wished me well. Then, the door was magically opened, by Gold of course. Though you would expect him to at least try to lay off magic for a while for his girlfriend, but I guess since she doesn't remember anything, he's taking out his anger with his magic usage.

"Swan, we're leaving."

I turned around and mouthed goodbye to my family.

"I'm all set."

We left the apartment and got into his car.

"We're going to the hospital first, I uh- I need to see...Belle before..." He stopped talking. I felt really bad for him. First his son was taken away, now his girlfriend, he was living in a real-life tragedy.

* * *

Once we made it to the hospital Mr. Gold immediately went towards Belle's room. He was probably not going to go inside, I figured he might watch her from outside the glass room. I decided to not to follow him, I didn't want to intrude on his stalker time. Plus, I had someone I wanted to check on as well.

"Hello, Love," he said as I entered the room. He looked better than the last time I saw him. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and he looked well.

"Hook," I said with a nod of my head.

"Nice to see you here Swan. I thought you may have forgotten about me already."

"Couldn't if I tried."

"Am I that attractive?"

"You fail to remember that you're famous in this world," I reminded him.

"Indeed. Now, why are you here, really? I'm not conceited enough to imagine you came all this way just for an old pirate."

"Gold wanted to see his girlfriend before he leaves."

"And what do you have to do with this?"

"He's going to go find his son and I'm coming with him."

"Why you?"

"You're so bubbly and full of questions today aren't you Hook? Last time I saw you, you looked half dead. You must be recovering well," I told him

"Spending time in Neverland has its perks, quick healing is one of them. Now, love. Answer the bloody question."

"Or what? You'll 'jab me with your sword'?" I asked mockingly.

He smiled wickedly. "I just may. That would constitute for an 'enjoyable activity with a woman on her back."

That's where I drew the line. "I didn't come here to get hit on, I just came to say hi, so I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, Emma," he said. "You didn't answer your question."

"Well, I am able to leave the city without a magical potion or whatever, so Gold decided to have me along because he wouldn't have to enchant someone."

"And, you are doing this of your own volition?"

"No, not exactly, but that isn't the point."

"Well, then love, we've had a nice enough chat. Now get out," he said rather rudely. I was shocked, I mean, how rude can someone get? But I did what he wanted me to do and found myself face to face with Jefferson upon my exit of the hospital room.

Now I'm not going to pretend I like the guy at all. He fucking _kidnapped _me, and hit me a couple times. I don't care if he was the Mad Hatter or whatever, I mean you can't be that CRAZY in real life.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I don't like to waste time. I get straight to the point.

"A chance to speak with you."

"How did you know I was here."

"I just know things."

"Jefferson, I don't appreciate people spying on me." He didn't have anything to say to that. Creepy psycho stalker.

"I get that. I just want to apologize. I haven't really gotten the chance to since the curse, you know, broke. And Grace has been nagging me about not being nice to Henry's mom. They're really close, so I figured it might be for the best if we made up, so it won't affect our kids."

"_That's _the only reason why you want to apologize? It's not because you feel bad for kidnapping me?"

"I _do _feel bad. That's why I'm apologizing."

"I thought you said your daughter told you to," I retorted.

"She urged me to, but you know what, forget what I said about Grace. I'm sorry, okay? All I want is your forgiveness."

I kind of felt bad for him. "Fine, I forgive you," I told him. I was really surprised when he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "you don't know what this means to me." But I went along with it. He's happy. I'm happy. We're all happy, right?

I walked back towards the front of the hospital where I knew Gold would be waiting. I was ready to begin my adventure.


	2. Lost

**(A/N: LOVING THE REVIEWSSSSSS! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I had a lot of tests and projects for school. We're doing a 'flour baby' unit currently. It sucks.I have the bring a 5 lb. bag of flour with me everywhere ****_and_**_** take pictures for some scrapbook. Embarrassment central. Now, I've kept you long enough, onto the story...)**_

* * *

Mr. Gold wasn't near the front desk of the hospital. I knew he was still with Belle, so I didn't want to bother him (or possibly evoke his wrath, I mean, this _is _the dark one we're talking about). I was kind of surprised when I saw Ruby walking towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, just stopped by to say hello to Dr. Whale, you know, see how he's doing."

"How _is _he doing?"

"Oh, he's fine. It's good to see him undisturbed."

"Definitely."

"Well, see you around Emma."

"Yeah, bye Red."

After waiting for about five minutes I was started to get seriously annoyed. Why was this guy taking so long? So instead of standing up like I was before, I sat down. But as soon as my butt touched the couch, Jefferson came and planted himself next to me.

"Hey, so I was wondering, are you free this Saturday night?"

"No," I replied.

"Sunday?"

"No."

"Anytime soon?"

"I don't know. But either way, the answer is no."

"Aw, come on, don't be that way. I wasn't asking you for a date. I wanted to know if you and Henry could come over for dinner. Grace has wanted Henry to visit her for a while, so I figured I should invite you guys over."

"I'm going on a trip, and I don't know when I'll be back. I don't want to make any plans."

"Yeah, I understand. Call me when you get back?"

"Yeah, sure," I said even though I had no intention of doing so.

Our little conversation was interrupted by a nurse that I recognized as one who had been looking over the Captain.

"Have you seen Mr. Jones?" she asked frantically.

"No I haven't seen him. What happened?" I asked. I saw Jefferson out of the corner of my eye leave the hospital.

"He just disappeared. I was only out of the room for a couple seconds, and then he was gone. I'm worried that he is injured, he took quite a tumble last night," she said.

That's when Gold finally showed up. I had a bad feeling.

"Emma, let's go." He had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Wait, Mr. Gold, do you know where Killian went?"

He hesitated for a second. "No, has something happened."

"Yeah," I said. I was suspicious. It wasn't like Mr. Gold was always innocent, and Captain Idiot _did _do everything but kill Mr. Gold's girlfriend. Seriously bad move.

"Well, I hope he is okay, it's about time we go, though Emma."

I nodded my head at the nurse to say goodbye, and I followed Gold out. I felt like asking him about Hook again, but I decided to hold my tongue. He wasn't in the best mood, and I kind of didn't want him to kill my family or whatever he threatened earlier.

* * *

We climbed into the car once again. I was silent, he was silent, the only thing that wasn't silent was the car, which made a low hum. I figured it would be a good time to voice my question.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"New York City."


	3. Betrayed

**(A/N: Nothing much to say here, except thank you for the reviews. My goal is to get 20 reviews this week. :D)**

* * *

About five minutes after leaving the hospital, we made it near the town line. I hadn't been across it for a while, so I was nervous. What if I _did _lose my memories? What would I do? That's when I heard the crash.

We hit somebody. I could see their shape fly over and fall to the ground. I immediately rushed out of the vehicle to make sure that whoever it was, was okay. I was surprised when I saw who it was.

"Hook?"

"Who," he asked. He was curled up and his shirt was bloody, but he seemed fine.

"You have been getting yourself hit by cars a lot lately haven't you?"

"Who are you?"

That's when it hit me. Hook. The town line. Disaster.

I started to pull him up. "You're coming with me," I said. I helped him limp over to Gold's car and stuck him in the backseat. "Ah, nice job, Gold. _That's _where you disappeared to. You were giving Hook a taste of his own medicine, huh?"

* * *

I had never been to New York City. So when we arrived there after an uneventful (and long) car trip (because we missed our flight because of Hook) I was in major shock mode. It was cramped, and polluted, and the people smelled funny (and some of them smoked _way_ too much), but despite all of that it was beautiful. There were these tall buildings that looked like they were touching the clouds, and some awesome billboards advertising Broadway musicals. It was exciting to be in such an important place. It was so bright and happy. I wanted to just stay there and look for hours.

"We'll be staying at the Sheraton Hotel, here in Manhattan. I hope you'll be okay with that."

"Yeah, of course," I said. Who wouldn't be okay with that?

"Since, it's eight o'clock already, I figured we should just retire to our rooms, instead of going out to find him," Mr. Gold said.

"Actually, I was thinking that I might want to go and check out New York tonight."

"Very well. I shall go and park the car and get our room keys. You can go now if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'll go do that."

* * *

So I walked around Times Square aimlessly just taking in its beauty. Because I wasn't looking where I was going I bumped into people a couple of times, but I probably would've anyways since it was super crowded. So, I wasn't really worried when someone bumped into me, well until I saw the person's face. I always thought that people had a twin somewhere in the world somewhere. So what were the odds that the man who just bumped into me was the same man who got me pregnant eleven years ago? I hoped the odds weren't high.

That's when the guy realized that he might know me from somewhere, because he stopped walking, turned around, and stared at me. Creepy? Yeah, definitely.

"Emma?" the man asked. There was no more doubt in my mind. I knew exactly who this guy was, and he wasn't the twin of someone I've met before, it was _him_ who I met before. So I had about two seconds to come up with a plan. I ended up deciding to pretend that **I **didn't know **him.** Brilliant right?

I started walking in the opposite direction of him and didn't stop. I scanned the street for a store I wanted to go into, and the M&M store looked pretty appealing. So I walked into it and made a show of looking at all the candy. But I wasn't expecting _him_ to follow me. Seeing him brought onto me so many emotions: love, hurt, betrayal, and anger. At this point I didn't love him anymore, but that didn't keep me from becoming angry.

"Emma!" he called from across the store. I pretended not to hear,and walked further into the store.

"Emma!" he shouted again. At this point I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned back and ran out of the store into the chilly New York City evening air not stopping to catch my breath until I was in front of the hotel. But of course, someone decided to walk by and smoke in my face. Lucky me.

I collapsed on the ground unable to think. Memories of wonderful times spent on the run with Neal were flooding through my head, but at the same time, memories of jail time were in the mix. I was being more emotional than I had ever let myself get, but I couldn't help it. I had invested too many feelings into this one person. Then, the worst happened, I started to cry. So here I was sitting on the floor in front of the Sheraton in Times Square, looking pitiful and crying my eyes out. After about five minutes of continuous crying, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Arms that were too familiar for comfort. I looked up and I saw him. Neal. He hadn't changed much. He was still as handsome as ever, but I knew what he did to me, and even after a decade, seeing him made the emotional scar sting again.

I wasn't going to let the jerk who ratted me out to the police hold me. He shouldn't have even been able to talk to me. And so I didn't let him. I wiped off my eyes and wriggled out of his grasp. He looked surprised, but he let me get up and walk into the hotel, and didn't follow me this time.

* * *

Once inside the hotel, I called Mr. Gold's cell phone to ask him what floor we were on. He answered immediately, so I used the elevator to get up to the fourth floor. He was waiting for me outside the elevator and handed me the room key. I was grateful that he didn't ask any questions about my appearance. It wasn't his business, and he didn't intrude. He just silently walked back to his own room.

Once I found my room, I plopped myself onto my bed and closed my eyes. I was past the point of crying. I was angry because of what he did to me, but I was also curious. _Why did he pretend to love me then use me? What has he been doing for the past decade? Why did he try to chase me down today, then comfort me? _I fell asleep with these questions in my head, feeling glad that these questions didn't keep me awake.

* * *

**(A/N: BTW, in my fanfic, there is magic outside of Storybrooke, so Rumple and Emma can use magic later in the story)**


End file.
